Conventional portable electronic devices have employed power supplies in the form of batteries. Among the portable electronic devices, a wearable electronic device may include a battery disposed in a body thereof.
Since the size of the body and the size of the battery mounted inside the body are significantly small due to the characteristic of the wearable electronic device, it is difficult to supply power sufficient to drive the electronic device.